Frío como el hielo
by Nanny Bonnefoy
Summary: Emil no sabe que con sus palabras hiere profundamente al danés. Cuando se da cuenta, ¿es demasiado tarde o aún puede hacer algo para remediarlo?


Buuueno, he vuelto, esta vez con un sensual DenIce!-da saltos.-So, a quienes siguen mi anterior fic, lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Intentaré actualizarlo D:

Nada más que decir.

Ale, a leer :3

* * *

Supe desde un principio que aquel danés insoportable me haría la vida imposible. Nada más verlo sentado en el suelo de mi casa jugando con las piezas de lego y montando un escándalo, quise que se fuera de ahí. Todavía me arrepiento de ese momento en el que acepté al danés en mi casa. Pueden preguntarse por qué si él no me gusta, lo he aceptado en mi casa. Pues la razón es sencilla, mi hermano mayor. El estúpido danés es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Él vivía en Hedmark y vino a Oslo de un día para otro en su coche y no tenía donde quedarse. Y mi hermano, que es tan buena persona, nótese la ironía, ofreció mi casa para que se quedara. Mil y una vez me negué, pero simplemente Lukas sabe cómo manipularme y conseguir lo que quiere. Y no tiene nada que ver con el regaliz, nada que ver.  
El estúpido danés se llama Den Kohler. Para mí, es el estúpido danés. Tiene el pelo rubio, con un peinado que desafía a la gravedad, las mejillas siempre sonrojadas y los ojos azules con expresión boba. Es infantil, ruidoso, un cabeza hueca. No trabaja, no estudia, solo se dedica a molestarme durante todo el día o a jugar con sus tontos legos. ¡Es un hombre adulto que juega con legos! El único momento en el que está en silencio es cuando está leyendo ese libro que guarda como si fuera un tesoro. Ni siquiera sé de qué trata, las letras impresas en el lomo están casi borradas por el paso del tiempo.  
-¡Emi~!  
-¡Mi nombre es Emil, con "L" al final!  
-Es lo mismo~-Den recarga el peso de su cuerpo en mi espalda y apoya la barbilla en mi hombro.- ¿Vamos a ver a Lukas?  
-No, no quiero ver a mi hermano ahora y quítate de encima, idiota.-intento apartarlo pero él es el doble de grande que yo.-Además, saldré con mis amigos.  
-No seas gruñón, te saldrán arrugas.-pulsa mi mejilla con su índice.- ¿Eh? No sabía que tenías amigos.  
-Pues mira que sí…-digo sin perder la calma.  
-¿Puedo ir, puedo ir, puedo ir?-exclama, sujetándome del brazo y zarandeándome.- ¡Por favor!  
- No, no quiero que me molestes ni me avergüences delante de ellos. Te quedas aquí, con tus legos y tu libro. Luego yo llegaré, me iré a mi habitación, no tendré que verte la cara durante todo el día y seré feliz un rato. ¿Es que deseas que no sea feliz?  
-Venga, Emil. Te prometo que no te molestaré ni te avergonzaré delante de tus amigos. ¡Te lo juro por la Sirenita!  
-Agh, ya te dije que no. ¿No entra en tu cabeza llena de aire que no quiero que vengas?  
-¡Te llevo en mi coche!-exclama justo cuando estoy por abrir la puerta.  
Me doy la vuelta lentamente y lo miro sin expresión en el rostro. ¿Qué hago? Puedo pasar una agradable tarde con Marcello y Victoria, pero congelarme por la calle o puedo pasar una agradable tarde con Marcello y Victoria, sin pasar frío pero teniendo que soportar al estúpido danés. Es una difícil decisión. No me apetece soportar el frío de Oslo en febrero ni tampoco coger un taxi. Maldito Den.  
-De acuerdo…Date prisa o te robaré el coche…  
-No tienes el carnet, Emi~-dice. Se pone el abrigo, el gorro y una bufanda.- ¡Vámonos!  
-Cállate…-cojo las llaves y la chaqueta.-Si hablas de más, te cortaré la lengua y se la daré a Mr. Puffin de comer…  
-Tu pájaro me da miedo, me picoteó la cabeza el otro día.  
-Hizo un buen trabajo.  
Salimos fuera y el aire frío nos azota en la cara. Caminamos entre varios centímetros de nieve hasta el coche. Él abre la puerta del copiloto y con un ademán, me indica que entre. Bufo y me siento. Se quita el gorro y sonríe. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz tienen un colorcito rojo muy gracioso. Parece un bebé grande, con sus cachetes y su naricilla colorados.  
-¡Indícame el camino, Emi!  
-Es Emil… Tú conduce y yo te iré diciendo…-echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro de reojo.-A la izquierda…  
-A la izquierda…  
Estamos durante un buen rato en silencio, salvo cuando tengo que darle las indicaciones. La nieve ha empezado a caer y el camino se ve algo borroso. Estoy algo preocupado, no me fío de Den, ¿y si nos estrellamos?  
Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco una bolsita de regaliz. Pongo uno entre mis labios y guardo la bolsa. Lo mordisqueo lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la carretera. Ahora que lo pienso, llevamos casi una hora conduciendo y no reconozco las calles por las cuales estamos pasando.  
-Oye, Den… ¿Hacia dónde te he dicho que gires?-pregunto.  
-Hacia la izquierda.-me mira.- ¿Era a la derecha, verdad?  
-Sí… Mierda, nos hemos perdido.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero estar perdido!  
-Cálmate o nos estrellaremos. Lukas te matará si me llega a pasar algo, idiota. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Las ocho…  
-Vaya mierda.-mi móvil empieza a vibrar. Son mensajes de Victoria.-Ya no voy a llegar…  
-¿Qué hacemos?-aparca el coche y pone la frente en el volante.-No deja de nevar.  
-Llamaré a Lukas…-marco el número y espero.-Tiene el teléfono apagado.-nervioso comienzo a morderme las uñas.-No sé dónde diablos estamos.  
-¿Y si vuelvo por dónde hemos venido?-coge mi mano y la aparta de mi boca.-No te muerdas las uñas.  
-No creo que sea buena idea, podríamos perdernos aún más.  
-¡Bah, tonterías!-me palmea la cabeza y sonríe.-En un rato estaremos en casa.  
-De acuerdo. Te haré pedazos si no llegamos.-cierro los ojos y subo los pies al asiento.-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero confío a ti…  
-Emi, aprende a tenerme confianza. No soy tan estúpido como tú piensas…  
Las últimas palabras que dice se me clavan en el pecho, su voz se escuchó tan triste al pronunciarlas. ¿Tanto le afectan mis insultos? Nunca hasta ahora me había preocupado por los sentimientos de las personas cuando las insultaba. Puede que esté siendo muy duro con él. Él no es mala persona, solo es muy ruidoso e impulsivo. En realidad, su compañía no me desagrada del todo. Es bueno conmigo, al igual que Lukas, se preocupa de más por mí, hace todo lo que le pido sin rechistar y aunque sea muy molesto, es mi "amigo". Den y yo nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo. Éramos vecinos y, juntos a un finlandés y a un sueco que vivían cerca, pasábamos los días jugando. Aunque estuviésemos siempre juntos, Den pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi hermana. Nunca tuvimos una relación muy cercana que digamos.

Me cogen en brazos, el calor del coche es sustituido por el frío de la calle. Aún estoy medio dormido, abrazo el cuello de la persona que me tiene sujeto. Tengo las imágenes borrosas, no me acuerdo de lo ha pasado anteriormente. Hace frío y siento la nieve caerme en la cara pero extrañamente la piel de quien me tiene en brazos esta calentita y huele a un agradable perfume que se me hace familiar. Oigo el tintineo de las llaves, otra vez el calor invade mi cuerpo. Abro despacio los ojos y lo miro, es Den. Ya me acuerdo, estábamos perdidos y me dormí mientras conducía. Den me lleva hasta mi habitación y me deja en la cama. Dejo que me quite la chaqueta, el jersey y los zapatos. Está serio, no habla, es muy raro. Pasa su mano por mi cabeza y juega con mis blanquecinos cabellos, apartándolos de mi frente.  
-No nos hemos perdido de nuevo, te he traído a casa como querías y tú hermano no tendrá que matarme.-dice.-Te lo dije.-se levanta y me da la espalda.-Duerme bien…  
-¡Espera!-lo cojo de la mano para que no se marche.  
-¿Qué pasa?-tiro de su mano y hago que se siente a mi lado. Enlazo mis dedos con los suyos.-Emi…  
-No lo diré de nuevo, así que escúchame y guarda bien mis palabras en tu cabecita. Lo siento…-susurro.-Siento haberte insultado y no haberte creído cuando dijiste que me traerías a casa.  
-Bueno, si era eso, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que cuando hago algo bien me lo agradezcan con insultos.-dice sonriendo, pero sé que está enojado.-Así como lo hacéis tú y tu hermano. Sois tan parecidos…-me suelta la mano y se levanta.-Ahora sí, hasta mañana. Y no te preocupes, en unas semanas me voy a mi casa…  
-¿Vuelves a Hedmark?-pregunto sorprendido.  
-No, me voy a Dinamarca.-camina hacia la puerta y la abre.-Adiós Emil.-Cierra la puerta.  
¿Den se va? Desde que llegó hace un mes, he querido que se fuera. Ahora que sé que se va, no sé qué pensar. ¿No lo quería fuera de mi casa? ¿De verdad quiero que se vaya? ¿Qué haré cuando se marche, mi vida volverá a la tranquilidad o será más aburrida que antes? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.  
Voy al baño, intento despejar mi mente y no pensar en nada. Abro el grifo y espero a que la bañera se llene de agua caliente mientras me quito la ropa. Me meto en ella y el agua calentita me relaja. Soy algo bajito, pero aun así los pies me quedan fuera de la bañera. Hundo la cabeza en el agua y me olvido de todo.

Han pasado un par de días, Den y yo no hemos hablado desde entonces. Yo he querido hablar con él pero Den se ha pasado todos estos días fuera. Se levanta temprano, se va y vuelve tarde en la noche. No sé dónde va ni quiero preguntarle. He preferido no adelantar las cosas.  
Hoy mis amigos vienen a casa, todavía no les he explicado mi ausencia en la cita del otro día. No me considero una persona de muchos amigos, pero ellos son los pocos que hice nada más llegar. Mis mejores amigos son Victoria, Marcello, Lily y Yong. Victoria es hija de un francés y una seychellense, morena con ojos marrones claro y largas coletas recogidas con dos lazos rojos. Hiperactiva, habladora y muy distraída, no puede concentrarse en una sola cosa. Marcello por su parte, es un chiquillo italiano sonriente. Tiene el pelo castaño tirando a pelirrojo y los ojos verde oliva. Es el menor de tres hermanos, Feliciano y Lovino son sus dos hermanos mayores. Es una persona muy alegre y romanticona, siempre cantando o recitando poemas. Está enamorado de Lily desde el colegio pero ella no se da cuenta, aunque sus indirectas sean muy directas. Liliana, suiza, rubia con grandes ojos verdes. Tímida y muy buena persona. Personalmente, creo que es la más normal de entre nosotros. Y por último, Yong. Im Yong Soo es coreano. Ojos marrones rasgados y pelo marrón alborotado. Es como el hermano perdido de Victoria, son tal para cual. Los dos son energéticos, no se cansan. Son unos cabezotas, no se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo sabe que se gustan. ¿Qué ganan ocultándolo? Ahora que lo pienso, vivo en Noruega y no tengo ningún amigo noruego. Eso es raro.  
Son las cinco y ellos deben estar al caer. Estoy sentado en el sofá, con un trozo de regaliz en la boca. Solo pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que suena el timbre. Con pereza, me levanto y abro la puerta. Yong y Victoria se tiran encima de mí y me abrazan con fuerza. Agh, cómo odio los abrazos.  
-¡Emil!-exclaman los dos a la vez.  
-Hola, Emil…-saluda la sonriente Lily.  
-¡Ciao!-Marcello se asoma por detrás de Lily y agita la mano.  
-Hola chicos… Vicky, Yong, me ahogáis…-susurro.  
-¡Emil! ¿Por qué no viniste? Te estuvimos esperando.-dice Victoria, besando mi mejilla derecha.  
-Tuve algunos problemas.-digo secamente.  
-¿Esos problemas tienen que ver con tu sensual compañero de piso?-pregunta la seychellense.  
-No es para nada sensual…-me sonrojo levemente y desvío la mirada.-Y sí, fue su culpa…  
-Ah… Yo sé que tú amas a Den, yo lo sé.  
-Y tú amas a Yong y nadie dice nada.-gruño.  
-¡Eso no es verdad!-grita.- ¡Mentira cochina!  
-Todos aman a Yong, así que no pasa nada.-dice Yong, sonriendo.- ¡Da-ze!  
-Pequeña flor, creo que tú y yo somos los únicos normales aquí.-le susurra Marcello a Lily.  
-Jaja… Vicky y Yong son ruidosos… Tal para cual…  
-Los dos son igual de idiotas.-digo.  
-¡No nos parecemos en nada!-la seychellense y el coreano se miran y chispas salen de sus ojos.  
-Idiota…-masculla Yong.  
-Hijo de puta…-escupe Victoria.  
-¡Hey, sin insultos! Si no se callan, se van de mi casa y no vuelven a pisarla.  
-Está bien…-dicen.  
-Oye, Emil. ¿Dónde está tu compañero de piso?-pregunta Lily.  
-De ese idiota no sé nada desde hace días y tampoco me importa.-me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. Me siento en el sofá y saco un regaliz de la bolsita. Los demás se sientan a mi lado.  
-¿Qué, están enojados?  
-Sí.-presiono los dedos en el puente de la nariz y suspiro.-Le dije algo y se enfadó. ¡Es un idiota!  
-Entonces fue culpa tuya, Emil.-dice Marcello.  
-¡Claro que no! Él se toma demasiado enserio lo que le digo. No era la primera vez que lo insulto. Su reacción me parece demasiado exagerada…  
-Es porque le importa lo que pienses de él.-comenta Lily.-Si alguien que me importa me dice que soy tonta, me sentiría mal y ofendida…  
-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi pequeña florecilla no es tonta!-interviene el italiano.  
-¿Le importo a Den? Ha, lo dudo… Yo no soy nadie importante en su vida como para que mi opinión le afecte.-arranco un trozo de regaliz con los dientes y lo mastico con fuerza.-Es un estúpido…  
-A mí me parece muy amable. Además, siempre te cocina, limpia la casa, te lleva en su coche. Joder, regálamelo.-Victoria me arrebata el regaliz y se lo come.-Y sin olvidar que está para comérselo. Ese pelo rubio brillante, esos grandes ojos azules, esa sonrisa pícara. ¡Sacrebleu! ¡Si te violo, no me acuerdo!  
-La frase no es así, Vicky…  
-Cállate, Lily.  
-¡A mi florecilla no le hables así!  
-Yo soy más guapo que ese danés… da-ze…  
-A veces me pregunto por qué os tengo como amigos…  
-¡Emil!-Todos nos giramos. Den entra por la puerta, con el pelo lleno de nieve y una cajita pequeña en la mano.- ¡Hola, amigos de Emil!  
-¡Hola!-saludan a coro mis amigos.  
-Hola…-me levanto y me acerco a él.- ¿Dónde estabas?-susurro.  
-Estaba por ahí, por allá, eso no importa.-ríe.-Tengo un regalo para ti, pero te lo doy luego…- murmura en mi oído.  
-¿Qué…?-pone uno de sus dedos en mis labios y guiña el ojo. Siento mis mejillas arder y solo tengo ganas de golpearlo.  
-Hasta luego, amigos de Emil.-como si estuviese bailando, contonea las caderas hasta su habitación.  
-¡Estúpido!-exclamo, cuando ya está dentro de su cuarto. Escucho las risitas de los chicos detrás de mí.- ¿¡Qué me miran!?  
-¡Te gusta!-gritan Yong, Victoria y Marcello.- ¡Te gusta, a Emil le gusta Den!  
-A Emil le gusta Den…-me doy la vuelta y veo al danés aplaudiendo y siguiendo con el coro de los demás.- ¡A Emil le gusta Den!  
-¡Silencio!-avergonzado, corro hasta mi habitación y me encierro en ella.- ¡No saldré!

* * *

Meh, ahí está... Dejen review, si quieren. Si no, me comeré todas las galletas y no le daré a nadie ¬¬ (?)


End file.
